


Halloween

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Cullen/Quizzy One-off Stories (Chaptered and One-Shots) [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Inquisitor and Cullen and everyone celebrate Halloween."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween

Evelyn looks at her reflection in a full length mirror. She is in a black ball gown that has a sheer fabric over the skirt that shines purple or green depending on how the light hits it. "Josie, I thought Halloween was supposed to be for getting dressed up as something scary."

"The fabric on your dress does have a spider web pattern. Some people find spiders scary."

"You're laughing at me!" Evelyn huffs at Josephine, who quickly covers her mouth. "I just want you to remember that I didn't want to have a ball for Halloween, I just wanted a small party for the inner circle. It's supposed to be a fun holiday, and you're making me have an Orlesian ball."

"Some people find Orlesian balls fun, Inquisitor." Josephine hands Evelyn her silver necklace and earrings. "Besides, Cullen will be dressed in his formal attire, and I hear that you enjoy seeing him in it." Evelyn blushes thinking of her love in his red uniform.

"Come, let's go meet the guests."

 

"Maker's breath, I have work I need to get done." Cullen grumbles as several Orlesian women throw themselves at him. He looks up at the decorations to avoid locking gazes with the handful of women that flocked to him in their Halloween themed gowns. Orange and black silk streamers adorn the walls, and the throne is decked out in pumpkin shaped gems and black ribbons.

"Try to enjoy yourself, Commander." Dorian slaps Cullen back, and smiles at the hopeless women encroaching on Evelyn's territory. "Think of the plus side, Evelyn will be dressed in a fancy, probably very low cut dress." Cullen rubs the back of his neck and feels his cheeks heat up. "I'm here to rescue you and Evelyn when we can get to her. Everyone else is at the tavern." Dorian smiles at another part of the main hall, and Cullen follows his gaze. Cullen's mouth drops when he sees Evelyn.

 

"See, this is why I don't like inviting Orlesian women to Skyhold," Evelyn says, pointing at Cullen. "They never seem to get the damn clue that he's taken."

"Behave, Inquisitor. Besides, look how cute he is when he blushes."

"I will not behave." Evelyn rolls her eyes at Josephine. "I already have to put up with this event, I won't put up with that." She briskly walks away from Josephine with purpose in her step. Evelyn brushes past the other women and pulls Cullen into a searing kiss, marking him as hers. "My love." She purrs, smirking at Cullen's dazed look. "Shall we get some air?"

"Of course, my heart." Evelyn grabs Cullen's hand and pulls him toward where Dorian was directing her.

 

"Ah, you finally made it!" Varric calls out as Cullen, Evelyn, and Dorian enter the tavern. "Looking snazzy Blushes." Evelyn smiles at Varric, blushing. Cullen guides her to a couple of empty seats. Looking around at the other people at the table, he notices that they're dressed like each other. Even Cassandra joined in, dressing up like Cole.

"I thought a spirit would be a good choice, with it being Halloween." Cassandra smiles at him. Cullen nods in agreement.

"We still seem to be missing a couple of people." Cullen says, looking for Sera, Cole, Vivienne, and Solas.

"Ah, well Sera's already passed out under the table, Cole is around some where. Vivienne and Solas decided they'd rather go to Josephine's party. I'm surprised you two made it, to be honest. I thought you would try to hide somewhere."

"They are hiding somewhere." Bull replies before Cullen gets the chance. "It just so happens that they're hiding with us. It'll be the last place Josephine will look for them, so it gives them the most time away from the nobility." Cullen sips his pumpkin ale, and watches everyone else get drunk while telling stories about Halloweens they've celebrated in the past. He looks around the tavern, watching people in costume drinking and laughing. The tavern itself is decorated with paper pumpkin runners and thick orange and black candles.

"Then Hawke and Anders jumped out and scared the Void out of Merrill. Poor Daisy was scared of whatever it was they were dressed as. I never could tell, and they refused." Varric chuckles, taking a large gulp of his ale.

 

Hours go by before Josephine enters the tavern. Evelyn giggles as the ambassador stomps over to the table. "Inquisitor! How long have you been here? I've been looking all over for you. You were supposed to be at the party, both of you were." Evelyn smirks when Cullen blushes. Unable to think of a coherent retort, Evelyn points and laughs at Josephine whose face was flushing in anger.

"Ease up Ruffles. I'm sure your party went well, and Blushes got to celebrate the way she wanted. Come join us, we'll get Leliana and start a game of Wicked Grace." Evelyn watches Josephine debate herself, and shake her head.

"Another time, perhaps." Josephine says, grinning at Cullen, who is nearly purple from blushing. Evelyn kisses his cheek, giggling at the memory of the last game they played. "Inquisitor, I expect you to be in my office bright and early tomorrow, no excuses."

"Of course." Evelyn salutes Josephine. "I'll be there, hang over and all." Watching Josephine leave, Evelyn reaches for her mug. After a few more, the rest of the evening is a drunken blur of ale and stories of happy memories about celebrations from the past.


End file.
